Secrets revealed
by Yuu-Pon
Summary: My name is Allie. Allie Walker. But everyone calls me Allen, the reason for this is because everyone here at the Black Order thinks I'm a guy. Tonight was just like any night. I woke up to get some food. It was around three, so I didn't bother taping down my breasts like I did everyday. I mean it's three in the morning, who's going to be down in the kitchen.
1. The Kitchen Mishap

My name is Allie. Allie Walker. But everyone calls me Allen, the reason for this is because everyone here at the Black Order thinks I'm a guy. Tonight was just like any night. I woke up to get some food. It was around three, so I didn't bother taping down my breasts like I did everyday. I mean it's three in the morning, who's going to be down in the kitchen. So I raided the fridge of almost all the leftovers. Then I began to chug a jug of milk, when I stopped to take a breath, I wiped my face with the bottom of my shirt. I didn't think anything of it because I had a sports bra underneath. But apparently the person who saw all this thought something of it. And who may that person be? The stupid rabbit, Lavi. I stopped mid gulp when I saw him standing there ,mouth wide open.

"Allen? That's you right? Not some look alike?" Lavi asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"Yeah, it's me." I responded reluctantly. The red head leaned against the wall.

"Mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Go for it." I said capping the jug of milk and placed it back in the fridge.

" How long have you been…." He hesitated, trying to find the right words.

" How long have you been a girl, Allen?"

' _Damn it, the stupid rabbit's going to tell everyone!'_

" Well, lets see. Carry the one, add the 7. I got it! Sense I was born , you stupid rabbit!" I was annoyed, I wanted to go back to bed. It was freezing down here and warm in my room.

"Okay geez! Don't get all angry now, I didn't know if this was one of Komui's experiments."

We stood in silence for a moment, thinking of what to do next. I went to speak. To plead that he wouldn't tell anyone. But he seemed to read my mind.

" I won't tell anyone. That's what you about to ask, right? I'm sure you have your reasons for pretending to be a guy. So, don't worry, Allen." Lavi said before turning to leave.

" It's Allie." I called to him as he made his way down the hall.

" Don't worry, then Allie. I'll keep your secret!" he called back ,a smile on his face.

_That's what worries me._


	2. Conditions

I woke this morning, on the floor, tangled in the sheets. I groaned as I lifted myself of the stone floor. Scratching my head I opened my wardrobe, and pulled out my usual attire. Retrieving some medical tape from a drawer, I began my usual routine of taping down my breasts. Once dressed, I left for breakfast. Entering the dinning hall, I expected to get stares from everyone, but everything was completely normal.

_So the stupid rabbit had kept his promise. _

After eating, I went back to my room. I stared at the ceiling.

_This is all going to backfire isn't it? Stupid rabbit's going to blab and I'll be a laughing stock._

Lost in thought about everything and anything, I didn't hear the knocking on my door. And who was at the door? The rabbit of course. He opened the door and slipped in silently. He saw me and you know what he did? He poked me in the face. Multiple times.

"Allie?" *Poke poke*

"Allie?" *Poke poke*

"Beansprout!" Lavi screamed in my ear

"The names Allen! Stupid Rabbit." I said coming out of my trance

"Nuh-uh. It's Allie. You liar."

"Yeah, well."

"Whatcha thinking about?" He said sitting on the floor. I continued to look at the cracked stone ceiling.

"I'm wondering why there's a rabbit in my room."

"If you're wondering that, then I must be wondering why there's a bean sprout on the bed." I laughed and so did Lavi.

" I have a question for you, Allie." Lavi said

" And that would be?"

"Why do you pretend to be a guy?"

I didn't answer.

"You don't have to answer you know that right?"

"I want to answer." I sighed " Before Mana found me I would do anything to get food. Anything. But the jobs that were available to me were for males only. So I cut my hair short dressed as a guy and began the side jobs. I never told Mana I was a girl, we were only together a short time. I never got the chance to. When I was Cross's apprentice I never told him either, but I doubt he'd care either way. I've just kept up this act and I'm fine with it. I don't want to dress up in frilly skirts and wear pearls. I'm fine being a guy. So don't try to talk me into telling everyone."

Lavi sighed.

"I'll keep this all a secret. On one condition." He said with a smirk.

"And that would be?" I asked worried about this 'condition'.

"I want you to go on a date with me!" Lavi smirked

"Waaa?!"


	3. Constellations

"You want to go on a date with me?" I laughed through my nose, a loud snort echoed off the stone walls, which made me laugh more.

Lavi chuckled.

"Nobody has ever asked me that!" I managed to say between giggles

" Probably because you've been dressed as a guy for however long." Lavi said

" Touché." I smiled.

" Okay. We are going to get you all gussied up. Then go for dinner. Got this?"

"Yeah, I got this. But I really don't want to wear a dress!" I said as the rabbit pulled me from my room and down the stairs.

" Then I'll just tell everyone your secret!"

"Ugh. Fine. But nothing to pink and…..frilly!"

We walked down the streets looking into shop windows and Lavi making me try on everything he thought would remotely fit me. Finally I decided on a dark purple dress that went to my knees. I put white leggings on and put purple lace into my white hair. I looked in the mirror.

_Oh god what if someone sees me like this. They'll think I'm a freak._

I stepped out from the changing room.

" How does it look?" I asked Lavi

"It looks great." He said rubbing the back of his neck. His face turned a pink . I laughed. I've never seen the stupid rabbit like that.

"What's was so funny?" He asked after we sent the bill to Komui. Lavi said 'Make the idiot pay for it.'

"You." I said as we walked to find a place to eat.

" Me?" He said pointing to himself

" I don't see any other Lavi's around here."

" Guess you're right." He smirked

" This place looks good." I gestured to a small restaurant.

"Fine with me."

We sat. We ate. And talked about everything in the world. Everyone stared as I cleared 12 plates full of roast beef. That was damn fine roast beef. Anyways we sent the bill to Komui again.

Taking my hand, we walked the dirt path back to the Order. We talked of the stars. Somehow we ended up on a hill. Laying down in the grasses we stared at the milky way. Lavi named off the constellations, our hands still intertwined. Lavi pushed himself up onto his elbow, laying on his side. He was staring at me, I felt my face heat up. What happened next, surprised me. He kissed me. Held my face and kissed me. But I didn't mind. What happened next surprised both of us.

"Oh, god. Beansprout? Stupid rabbit? What the hell? " It was Kanda, who had just found us mid-kiss. Kill me now.


	4. Promises

**I couldn't decided what Kanda's reaction to seeing them kissing should be. I made a joke that Kanda says " Well sh*t, I didn't know you guys were into this kind of stuff." Kneeling between the two "Mind if i join?" with the straightest face :DMy friend found this hilarious and told me to put it in here, I decided against it because it didn't fit his character ( I hate when fan fics do that stuff ) and I wouldn't know how to finish the story!**_

"Oh god. What are you doing here?" Lavi asked pulling away from me. I blushed realizing the position we were in.

"Just got back from a mission. It seems like you two are 'busy'. I'll just leave now." He turned and went to leave.

"Wait a minute Kanda! This isn't what it looks like." I said getting off the ground.

"Nice dress, Beansprout." Kanda said crossing his arms. I looked down.

"Oh, sh*t !" My face reddened even more that it already was.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Kanda thinks I'm gay, and a cross-dresser. Well okay I am. But still!_

"Again this isn't what it looks like." Lavi said " Its just...its not what you think...Allie, is it okay to tell? I mean its only Yuu. I'm sure he'll keep your secret."

"Don't call me that, stupid rabbit." Kanda said getting annoyed.

"Then don't call me a stupid rabbit!"

"Okay, well the truth is Kanda," I looked at the ground. " I'm a girl."

Kanda chuckled. " You expect me to believe that?" He reached his hand out and grabbed my boob " and these are totally fake."

Lavi's jaw dropped as Kanda groped me. I slapped him across the face and he staggered backwards

."Oh Sh*t. Those are real." Kanda rubbed his face, which was bright red.

" No sh*t Sherlock!" Lavi said

"Believe me now?"

"Yeah sure. Have fun with that." Kanda went to leave again.

"Wait, you won't tell will you?" I asked grabbing his sleeve to stop him from leaving." I can't let any of this get out, if people found out I'd be a laughing stock." I felt tears weld up in my eyes. I looked up at him with pleading eyes, and he looked away uncomfortably.

"I won't tell. So please stop crying." Kanda still facing away

"Right." I whipped my eyes with the end of my sleeve

"Hey Yuu, are you… blushing?" Lavi smirked trying to see Kanda's face

"Shut-up and don't call me that!"

"My god. Kanda has feelings, besides anger! Praise the lord and his miracles."

"Shut the hell up, stupid rabbit. Before I make stupid rabbit stew." Kanda unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Lavi.

"Hey watch it!"

I giggled, whipping the rest of the tears , Kanda and Lavi stopped their bickering and smiled at my laughing fit.


	5. The Mission

The next morning I did my usual routine. Walking down the hall, I was grabbed from behind. By who you may ask. The one and only Lavi. I almost punched him on reflex, then I realized who it was.

"What are you doing? I almost beat the crap out of you!" I said once I wriggled out of his grip.

He chuckled. " You're cute when you're angry." Lavi ruffled my hair. I looked to the ground hiding my reddening face. I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Lets go get some food, Allie." Lavi took my hand and we walked to get breakfast. Half way into our meal Lenalee appeared.

"Allen, Lavi my brother wants you two to be in his office in 10 minutes. New mission ,I believe."

"Okay, thanks Lenalee!" Lavi called after her as she left to do her other errands.

**In Komui's office:**

Lavi and I walked into the office expecting it to be just the two of us going, but it seems like Kanda is coming along as well. He turned when the door opened, then quickly turned away when he saw it was us.

"Alright guys, you leave in one hour. Here's the mission details, look over it on the train, and please, for the love of god , Kanda, don't kill them both." Komui said with a smile, handing us a folder containing the details of the mission. Kanda left the second he had the file, and we followed.

"Hey, Yuu! Do you think Allie should where dresses this mission?!" Lavi called after him.

"As if I care. And call me that one more time, see what happens." He called back.

" I'm not wearing a dress again, you got me to yesterday. Be happy." With that , we came to my room, and I departed ,to pack. Once that was done, I went to close my wardrobe but, I stopped when I saw that dark purple dress. Unhooking it, I bundled it up, and fit it into the suit case.

_Sigh. Time to go._

Leaving, Timcanpy quickly followed before the door closed., landing on my head. We all met up at the train station, and boarded. We had a first class car all to our selves. The train pulled from the station.

"Hey Yuu? Why won't you look at us?" Lavi asked. Kanda had been avoiding us completely.

"Don't f*cking call me that." Kanda never shifted his gaze from the moving scenery.

"So this mission. Where exactly are we going?"

"Apparently we're going to take this train to the ocean, then catch a boat across the Atlantic. Arriving in America in about a week." Lavi said scanning the contents of the folder Komui had handed us. "Get this, the innocence is somewhere in a High school. We have to go undercover." Lavi smiled " Allie, you have to wear a girls uniform, nobody but us three know you pretended to be a guy so do it. I'd love to see that."

"Whatever. You won't stop pestering until I do so , fine." I said annoyed.

"What exactly is going on at this school?" Kanda asked because Lavi wouldn't give up the files.

" It says that people are disappearing during the middle of classes and reappearing in random places among the campus. Also, entire rooms are disappearing."

"What do you mean by entire rooms?" I asked trying to read the file over Lavi's shoulder.

"Entire rooms will disappear, students ,teachers and all, disappear, the entire room, a hole is left in its place. The rooms return, where another had disappeared."

"Do you think one of the students is an accommodator?" I asked giving up on trying to see the file.

_File whore._

"Possibly," Lavi said flipping the pages. " Komui said we have to stay until we find the Innocence, which could take months."

_Sigh. This is going to be a long mission, isn't?_


	6. Sleep

The train reached the station around 8 o'clock. We were tired and hungry ( I kinda ate the train's food supply during lunch hehe), so we decided to get dinner on the ship, which departed just as we climbed on board. After I ate to my heart's contempt, I left the others to find our room, # 346. Opening the door I notice 3 things

1. There were only two beds

2. There was only two rooms

3. There were only two fricken' beds

I began unpacking my bag, refolding the clothes and placing them in the wardrobe. I left out an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. During my unpacking Lavi and Kanda returned, bickering once again.

* Sigh *

I left to change in the other room, returning in the black shirt and shorts. I threw my dirty clothes into my empty suite case. The two still bickered. I flipped on a lamp, then turned off the main lights. I climbed into the bed closest to the window.

They still bickered, I don't even know what about, I just know that I was tired and couldn't sleep. I pushed back the covers and walked over to where they were standing. They were two engrossed in the fight they didn't even notice me standing next to them.

I started with Kanda. I slapped him across the face twice. Lavi started laughing, then stopped when I turned and slapped him twice in the face.

"What the hell, Beansprout!"

"Yeah, what the hell was that for?"

"You really don't know? You two have been standing there bickering for like an hour and a half. I'm tired and want to sleep. Now go the hell to sleep!"

**The next morning:**

I awoke to the early morning light pouring into the room. I tried to roll to my side but my legs were pinned down. I sat up and saw what was pinning them down. It was Lavi sprawled out on the bed. I managed to pull my legs out from underneath him.

"Lavi?" I shook his shoulder, my response: him rolling away from me

"Wake up!" I poked him in the face

"I've had enough of this." I pushed him off the bed.

That woke him up.

"What was that for, Allie?" He said rubbing his head

"Why were you in my bed?"

"Yuu kicked me out of the other one, and I was cold."

"Don't call me that, stupid….rabbit." Kanda mumbled in his sleep.

We laughed at that. I jumped off the bed and opened the wardrobe. I began pulling out my clothes when Lavi appeared behind me.

"You actually brought it. Wear it now. This is today's attire." He reached for the purple dress that hung in the back.

"I'm not wearing this." I said as he held it in front of me.

"Pweese. For me?" He said kneeling, and folding his hands together, pleading.

"Fine. Give it." Lavi stood up and handed me the dress. I changed, and did a little twirl for Lavi, who blushed.

"Hey Allie?"

"Yeah?" I said while I tied ribbon into my hair

"I got an idea. Go wake Yuu by laying next to him saying 'wake up, honey.' His reaction will be amazing" he smiled, picturing the events soon to come.

I agreed, and the plan began. I laid next to Kanda ,who was laying so he face the wall. I shook his shoulder while whispering into his ear "Wake up, Honey."

Kanda rolled onto his back and smiled at me. He began playing with the ribbon in my hair. "Good morning , beautiful."

Lavi, who was sitting on the floor, burst out laughing . I blushed . Lavi had told me before you can get Kanda to say what he really thinks when he wakes up. Kanda shot up in bed, his hair falling around his face like a curtain. I jumped off the bed, afraid of what he might do to us.

But to my surprise, he did nothing to us. He pulled on a shirt, tied his hair back into a ponytail, slipped on shoes, and left, slamming the door closed.

"That was too funny, did you see his face? It was bright red! I told you his reaction be great." Lavi began laughing again thinking of the events that had just occurred.


	7. Books and Tunnels

The days that followed the prank were boring. No akuma attacks, or anything of the sort. I just wandered around the ship, humming some tune that I picked up who knows where. On the fourth day, I stood and watched the coast line appear from behind the mist. All the passengers gathered around to watch the land materialize.

Everyone slowly walked off the ship onto the dock. The three of us began searching for the finders who were sent to meet us. We eventually found the two in the middle of the crowd.

"Hello, you must be Master Kanda, Lavi and Allen, correct?" The female finder said removing her hood, she had long blonde hair and green eyes. She smiled looking us up and down. The girl held the other's hand.

" My name's actually Allie. Not Allen."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Must've been a mistake."

"Yeah…a mistake." Lavi piped in, taking my hand.

"Can we go already?" an annoyed Kanda asked

"Yes, of course." The girl replied

The two finders lead us out of the crowd , and down a road lined with small shops. The two finders continued to hold hands whispering, back and forth. We eventually came to a small brick building. The finders entered and we reluctantly followed. The walls were lined with books, shelves and shelves of books. The finders walked behind a counter, running their hands underneath as if looking for something. Apparently, they were. A loud beep echoed throughout the book store. One of the bookshelves along the wall receded into the wall, sliding behind the one next to it. A seemingly endless staircase ran deep into the earth. Lights flickered on as we began our decent. As we made our way deeper into the earth the air began to chill until the point that I could see my breath. The five of us eventually came to the end of the stairs, a large steel door was at the end. A key pad was to either side of the door, each finder entered multiple codes into it. The door swung open, and we followed them in.

It reminded me of the Asia branch, a large multi-level cave. People in long, white lab coats bustled about carrying folders, boxes, and just about everything else. Lavi and I looked around in awe as we were led across the cave's threshold. After walking a long tunnel we arrived once, again at a door. The finders knocked on the wooden door.

"Enter." a voice said from inside. One of the finders opened the door, both stepping aside as me, Lavi and Kanda filed inside. The room, was large , the walls covered with thousands of books. The floors, a sea of papers. Just like Komui's. A small couch was in the middle of the room, a desk a few feet away. That was also covered in papers. A woman appeared from behind the stacks of paper. She had short, choppy red hair and brown eyes. She had on jeans and a loose fitting T-shirt on. She seemed like the type of person who always smiled.

"Well hello, you must be Lavi, Kanda and Allen," She said pointing to each of us " I'm Amber Tyler. And let me be the fist to say ' Welcome to America!'"

"Thank-you, but you got a name wrong. This is Allie." Lavi pointed out pushing me forward a bit. I did a small awkward wave and smile.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry so sorry dear."

"It's alright, I've been getting that…a lot lately."

" Well, putting that awkwardness aside, I have some things for you three." Amber pushed a pile of papers away to reveal a old wooden chest. She produced three bags from within.

"Inside are your school uniforms, identification ,and the keys to your apartment." Amber handed us each a paper bag containing the items she listed off

"Apartment?" I asked "You mean we won't be staying here?"

" This place is much smaller than the other branches, we don't have anywhere to have you stay. Sense we're in the city, commuting isn't a problem for the people who work here. I'm sorry about the inconvenience." She produced a folded piece of paper from one of her pockets ,handing it to me. " this is your address."

With that she kicked us out of the office, sending us on our way.


	8. Maple Syrup

**Blah Blah Blabbity Blah. I know it's short. I know it's not the best. So shush. Before I go I must say this: I wrote this at like 3 am and I wanted pancakes. So again, shush.**

I dressed in my school uniform. The uniform was a short, black skirt, a short sleeved dress shirt, blue tie, and white socks that went up to my thighs. I tied blue ribbon into my hair. Leaving my room, I grabbed a black backpack from the hook behind the door. Kanda was in the kitchen, in front of the stove. He wore basically the same thing as me, black pants, short sleeved dress shirt, and a blue tie. Taking the pan off the stove, he flipped the contents which landed back in the pan with a sizzle.

"Whatcha making?" I asked slipping on my shoes.

"Pancakes. Want some?"

"Hell yeah I do!"

"Here." He handed me a plate piled high with big pancakes. My mouth watered, they looked so good! I poured maple syrup on top and began eating my way to the plate. Just as I was finishing, Lavi emerged from the room he shared with Kanda.

"No fair! I want pancakes too!" Lavi said reaching for the last ones. Kanda slapped his hand away.

"Why can't I have some Yuu?!"

"Because I hate you!" Kanda piled the pancakes onto a plate and poured maple syrup onto it.

"Oh I get it! You made all this for Allie, didn't you ?" Lavi smirked.

Kanda didn't answer he just stood, and dumped his now empty plate into the sink. Grabbing a gym bag that leaned against the wall, he left the apartment. I dumped my plate into the sink as well, leaving to join Kanda on the stairs.

" We'll wait five minutes, better hurry like the good rabbit you are." I called before shutting the door. Kanda stood, leaning over the railing. I joined.

"Those were some really good pancakes." I commented breaking the silence.

"Really? If you want, I can make some more tomorrow." Kanda gazed into the distance.

"You'd really do that?" I asked turning to face him. He looked over at me curiously.

"You have syrup on your face." He commented. I rubbed the back of my hand around my mouth, knowing it was a futile attempt. Kanda chuckled at my attempt.

"Let me help."

He pulled me in close and lifted my chin so I looked up a him.

"You know, I can just pop back inside and wash my face. It'll only take a min-" My words were cut short, by what Kanda did. He kissed me. I felt my eyes widen in utter shock. He pulled away a second later, his face bright red.

"I knew it!" Lavi declared from behind us. " Yuu and Allie sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut-up Lavi. We better go or we'll be late for our first day." I said stopping the death of a rabbit. I took both of their hands and dragged them behind me down the stairs, and in the direction of the school.


	9. Interview

Dragging the boys to school was the easy part, keeping myself from thinking of what just happened and turning pink was the hard part. We eventually came to a large tan building, people bustled about in uniforms like the ones we were wearing.

"This is it. You guys ready?" I asked.

"I guess." Kanda replied

"Lets do this!" Lavi exclaimed raising both his arms into the air, taking mine along with his.

We made our way through the bustle , the three of us still had our hands intertwined. Opening one of the front doors, we made our way to the office. A woman sat at the front desk, she looked up as we entered the small office. She had short black hair, and way too much bright red lipstick on.

"Can I help you three?" The woman asked. Nobody seemed to want to speak up so, I did. I retrieved the transfer documents Amber had given us to fill out, from my bag. Handing the documents over, the woman read them over.

"Transfer students?" she asked.

"That's correct." I replied.

" Here are your schedules, please find the class before the bell rings." She handed us each a slip of paper listing our days classes. She explained that we were to be split up by our ages. I was to be a sophomore, Lavi a junior and Kanda a senior. We compared schedules and found we only had lunch and a study hall together. Wasn't much time to investigate, only about an hour and a half each day. The three of us left the main office. We started trying to find our first period class. The one hallway we walked turned into two a sign was hung above the second one. It read : rooms 2000-2200. Kanda sighed and stated his room was down that hallway, and left.

"Bye Yuu! Have fun in school!" Lavi called after him. His response was Kanda flipping him off.

We continued our search, eventually coming to another branch. The sign that hung above it read 2200-3000. This was my stop.

"This is it." I stated.

"I'll walk with you. What room is it?" Lavi asked.

" 2500." I replied as we walked past room after room. A bell rang through the school.

_Great now we're late. *Sigh*_

"2499.…2500. There it is. I don't want to go though." I said

"Come on. You can do it. You're a big girl. You'll have fun. Now go on, make some friends."

"I really don't want to." I replied as he pushed me through the door. The students stopped taking notes and looked up, the teacher stopped writing on the bored. He looked over annoyed.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I'm a new transfer student and I'm supposed to be in this class." I handed over my schedule. The teacher looked me over curiously especially looking at my arm.

"Alright, it seems this you have homeroom and English in this class so please introduce yourself to the class because you'll be spending a lot of time with them. I am Mr. Lakewood. Students, ask away and please be polite." Mr. Lakewood said handing back the paper and sitting at his desk.

"My name is Allie Walker and I'm 16 years old." A girl in the back of the room asked

" Where are you from Allie?"

" Europe, no country in particular, I'm from basically everywhere."

" Got any pets?" I another called out, the caller appeared to be younger than everybody else, most likely skipped a few grades.

"I guess you could call it a pet. But it's not actually alive. Want to see?" I opened my bag and released Timcanpy, who flew out, and surveyed the room. Everyone gasped as Timcanpy circled the room and landed on my head.

"What is that?" Mr. Lockwood asked with disgust.

"This is Timcanpy. He's a communication golem." Everyone looked puzzled.

"Let me explain further. It's basically a wireless telephone that connects with other golems. Pretty cool right?"

Everyone still looked puzzled but gave up on questioning it.

"Who do you live with?" a third asked

"I live with my two friends." I replied.

"Why don't you live with your parents?" the third asked

"They abandoned me, and my foster father's dead." I replied.

" What's wrong with your arm?" A fourth asked

_Think of something. Quickly. Burnt in a fire that's good._

"When I was little my house caught fire, and my arm got badly burn." I replied.

" Got a boyfriend?" A boy called from the back.

"Nope. No boyfriend at the moment."

"I think that's enough questions for now. Allie, please find a seat and the rest of you continue with the notes." Mr. Lockwood stated, handing me a textbook and ushered me into a seat.


	10. Lunch

I sat in the back of the room in almost all my classes . I twiddled a pen between my fingers for a while, getting bored of that I stuck the pen between my upper lip and nose so it became a mustache. I looked cross-eyed at my nose for a while, then doodled a bunch of unidentifiable objects. I glanced at the clock. _Class has got to be over soon! I've been fiddling with this pen for like a hour. _Class still had about 50 minutes left. _ARG! I can't take this! _I grabbed my head and shook around in frustration. "Miss Walker? Do you have an issue you'd like to discuss?" The old biology teacher asked standing in front of my desk disapprovingly. "No Ma'am." I replied everyone giggled at my space out. That's basically how my day went, until lunch. I meet up with Lavi and Kanda in the lunch line. We all took an old plastic tray from the stack and slowly walked down the line. Four elderly woman stood with depressed looks on their faces. I came to the first one and started listing off every food imaginable. The woman took my tray and scooped on a large pile of whit slop onto it. Mashed potatoes maybe? Kanda handed over his tray and received the same helping. "What the hell is this shit?" He asked "Mashed potatoes. NEXT!" She replied. Kanda left the tray on the counter and found a seat in the corner of the lunch room. Lavi handed over his tray getting the slop. "Oh boy! Mashed potatoes!" Lavi exclaimed sarcastically. We grabbed some other mystery food and joined Kanda in the corner. I ate the potatoes which were not half bad, a looked at the rest of the food. For once in my life, I lost my appetite. I looked at the Jello I had grabbed. _Do I dare try this?_"Kanda! Here have some Jello." I said handing it over to him. He gave me a strange look.

"What's with the face?"

"This is the first time you haven't eaten everything in sight." He replied grabbing a spoon from the cup of plastic utensils.

" So any ideas on where the Innocence could be located? ." Lavi asked

" I have no idea, could be anyone." I replied stabbing a straw into my milk carton.

" I've got nothing either, but they all annoy the shit out of me." Kanda stated.

"We should stay after the days classes and search the campus. Learn the layout of this place." Lavi decided. We talked about the most likely places the innocence could be, we didn't come up with anything because we had to quickly change our conversation. Three girls came up to our table carrying old plastic trays.

" Hi there! Are you the three new students? Mind if we join you guys?" One of the three girls asked she had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled waiting for one of us to answer.

" Yeah we're the new kids, and I don't care if you sit." I replied.

_Maybe these girls know something about the Innocence. _

" Well thanks. I'm Lizzie, this is Tiffany and that is Emma." The blonde said pointing to a girl with black hair, then brown hair.

"I'm Lavi, this is Allie and that's Yuu over there, looking like he wants to kill everyone here." Lavi said gesturing to each of us.

"Don't you call me that stupid rabbit!" Kanda said grabbing his shirt and almost pulling him over the table by it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Lavi exclaimed. I giggled, the fights Lavi and Kanda don't cause worry for me anymore. I know from experience that they won't go beyond a few threats. The three girls on the other hands, who were unsure of what to do, sat wide-eyed and frozen.

"Why are you laughing? Should we stop them?" Lizzie asked.

"Nah. Just leave them be." I replied, tuning out the threats Kanda told Lavi who was still pulled over the table.

The there girls resumed eating asking me the same things I was asked in all my classes. 'where are you from?' ' what's wrong with my arm?' etc. etc.

The bell rang after about ten minutes. Kanda let go of Lavi, I breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be leaving those girls. Grabbed my bag from the floor, I pushed past the others who rushed through the room to their next classes.


	11. My Reply

The bell signaling the day's end was the happiest moment of my life. I grabbed my bag and dashed out of the door before it even finished tolling. I exited the school and sat on the front steps. I waited a few minutes before Kanda tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey." He replied sitting beside me.

"So…yeah." I replied.

_Awkward. Should I say something? Do something?_

I thought to myself for a moment ,contemplating if I had the guts to do what I had in mind. I decided I would. I shifted closer to Kanda who was sitting with his elbows on knees, supporting his head.

"About this morning." I said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"What about it?" Kanda replied, sitting up looking at me.

"I never got a chance to reply."

"Then reply now."

"If you insist."

I leaned forward and kissed him.

I pulled away from him a moment later. He sat there dazed, his face pink.

"What was that about?" Kanda asked.

"That was my way of saying ' I like you too'."

"Umm….well…yeah." He responded, he looked completely confused. I stood a held out my hand.

"Come on. Its been a while without a single sign of a rabbit. Lets go see if we can find him." Kanda took my hand and we entered the building once more.

"His last class was history right? So that be this way." I asked pointing down a long corridor.

"That's right."

I pulled Kanda along, not letting go of his hand. Our foot steps echoed off the brick walls. They were in sync. I loved when that happened, when I was little I would take big strides so mine and Mana's were in sync.

We found the classroom without much problem. The door was open. Lavi sat slumped in a desk in the front, arms crossed, giving a death glare to the teacher who stood lecturing him. I knocked on the door and the fat, old man stopped his ramble to shout at us.

"Whatcha want!" he said his deep voice echoing off the walls.

"We came to get the retarded rabbit." Kanda stated.

"I ain't got no rabbit, so scram."

"What he means is, we came for Lavi." I explained.

"We'll he ain't goin' no where yet. The smart ass decided to make a mockery of me, so he's in detention right now. Come back at five o'clock." The man said kicking the door stopper away and slamming the door shut.

"Well then. Lets just go home for the time being. It's still only three." I said. Kanda nodded and shifted his red gym bag that he had slung on his shoulder.


	12. Hand Holding

Today, I was happy as hell. Why you may ask? The simple reason is : it's Friday. All week we searched the school for the Innocence and came up empty handed. The three girls I met on my first day, Lizzie, Emma, and Tiffany, sat with the three of us every day of the week. In all my classes at least one of them were there : study halls included, making it impossible to search during school. So that meant staying until late in the night searching every drawer, bookshelf, and closet for anything suspicious. Kanda and I always left before Lavi, he being impossible to wake up and all. We walked hand in hand silently.

Today I decided to ask him. I had to be sure.

"Hey Kanda." I asked as we walked.

"Yes?" He replied

"What exactly are we?"

" That's a stupid question. We're humans chosen by god to kill akuma."

"Not that! I mean us. Are we just friends? Or are we…you know…boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked, looking up at him.

"We aren't friends, alright. We are together alright as of now. If that's alright with you."

"Yeah, that's alright with me." I smiled, ear to ear I'm pretty sure. " I have another question for you."

" What would that be?"

" Can I call you 'Yuu' now?" I asked, giggling.

" That's fine. Just don't call me that around that rabbit, I don't want him to think its alright, because I will kill him."

The school came into sight and depression took over my happiness. Yuu walked me to my homeroom, I stood on my toes so I reached his height, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Bye!" I called to him as he walked back down the corridor.

I went to walk into the room, but Lizzie blocked my path.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" I replied.

"What's going on between you and 'ponytail'?" She asked. I took my seat and she sat on of the desk.

"Nothings going on." I stated

"Nothing?" she asked unsure

"Nothing." I reassured. The bell rang and Lizzie jumped off my desk and sat in one a few rows over. I sighed as Mr. Lakewood came into the room and began today's English lecture.

_Sigh._

At the end of third period everyone left for lunch. I stayed for a few minutes so I wouldn't be trampled by hungry people. Yuu leaned against the wall, across the hall from the room. He greeted me and took my hand, making our way to the lunch room.

_I could get used to this._


	13. Warm Welcoming

I pulled Yuu down to my height using his tie, kissing him. Blindly, I rubbed my hand around the door, searching for the door knob. I turned the knob and kicked open the door, our lips parted as we stepped inside. I threw my bag to the side, and Yuu threw his gym bag to the side also, the sword inside clanking as it hit the tiled floor. I opened the door to my bedroom and sat on the bed, Yuu followed and sat beside me. He pushed the hair that fell to my face, behind my ear . He leaned forward and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him back.

"Oh. My. God." It was Lavi, who stood in the open doorway.

"Oh shit." Kanda said taking my arms off his shoulders. I felt my face heat up. Its been three weeks sense we started dating, and we kinda hadn't told Lavi yet. I starting to think maybe we should have.

Lavi dropped the bags he had been carrying, and ran from the apartment. I ran to the balcony and saw him run down the street.

"Lavi! Come back!" I called to him as I ran down the stairs. He turned the corner and disappeared from sight. I walked slowly back up the steep stairs, back into the apartment.

"Should we go try and find him?" I asked picking up the groceries that were scattered on the floor.

"He'll come back when he gets hungry. So don't worry about it I give it three hours tops."

" If you say so."

Lavi did in fact return in a few hours. I looked up from my text book as the door clicked closed. He gave a weak, fake smile as he entered.

"Hi." He greeted.

" About earlier I'm sorry you had to see 'that'. We should have told you." I stated.

"It's no big deal." Lavi replied, looking to the ground.

"It is a big deal. I wanted to tell you but Yuu….I mean Kanda, didn't want to." I hoped he didn't hear the name screw up.

"Did you just call him 'Yuu'?" he asked a grin on his face.

"No. I did not." I replied

"Yes you did. Is he letting you call him by his first name? Oh ho ho ."

"Maybe." I replied " But it doesn't make a bit of difference call him that and who knows what he'll do."

"So where is Yuu?"

_Never will learn now will he?_

"He's in you twos room."

Lavi strode into the bedroom closing the door behind him. I sighed, and went to finish the report that's due tomorrow. I heard the two's muffled voices through the walls.

_Things just got a whole lot more complicated._


	14. Shifting Rooms

I asked Yuu over and over again but he wouldn't tell me what he and Lavi talked about last night. I sat in biology, trying to drown out the old teachers words with my thoughts, when the whole room shook. Everyone panicked, holding their arms above their heads, shielding themselves from potential falling tiles.

"Is everyone alright?!" the teacher called. People mumbled a yes. I stood and looked out the window, thinking I'd see the courtyard, but instead I saw a wall. I ran to the door, pulling it open I saw the same scene…a wall. We were completely trapped.

"Everyone stay calm, this will be over soon." The teacher stated, voice unsure and shaky.

I returned to my desk, grabbing my bag, I let Timcanpy loose.

"Hey anybody there? Hello?!" I asked Timcanpy hoping Lavi or Yuu might hear me. A few moments later a voice broke the static.

"What is it, Allie?" It was Yuu, his voice cutting out because of interference.

"The room moved. Someone here has the Innocence, I'm sure of it."

"Really? Can you get out? Where are you?" He asked

"I don't know where we are, the windows and doorways are blocked. Should I use my weapon to get out? I don't want to blow our cover."

"Use it. We found them, in a way." He gave a shaky laugh and disconnected.

I sighed.

_Innocence Activate. _

I felt the familiar shape of crowned clown taking form around me. Students who looked my way gasped at the unknown entity that stood where I stood a moment before. Strolling casually to the door way, I knocked away the barrier effortlessly. I deactivated my Innocence, everyone gasping once more as I , to their eyes ' reappeared'. I was the first to leave the room, I found myself standing in the senior's corridor. Timcanpy flew about surveying the new surroundings. I strode down the long corridor, peeking into each classroom, looking for Yuu. I finally found him in one of the last rooms, he was staring down at some math problems. I knocked on the door, which was opened by a cross looking woman. I put on my best smile.

"What is it?" The woman asked.

"I need to speak to Yuu for a moment, it's really important."

" He's in the middle of an exam right now, I'll send him out once he's done."

She walked back into the class, closing the door loudly. I sighed and sat on the floor across from the room. Letting my head rest on the wall, I closed my eyes slowly.

_I'm so tired. I have to stay awake. Stay awake. Awake. Wake up! _

My efforts were futile. These late nights and early mornings were exhausting. I felt sleep slowly overcome me.


	15. The Boy I Love

"I want you all to write a one page, short story…it can be about anything you just have to incorporate yourself into the main character. This is due tomorrow, I will not take any excuses." Mr. Lakewood stated as students began packing their bags up.

_What to write about? And it has to do with myself. We don't have to stay after today so that's good, I can work on this stupid thing then. _

I frowned. The bell rang and everyone filed from the room.

I laid on my stomach, on my bed. A pile of crumbled paper on the floor. I scribbled away at what I hope to be the better story.

Everyone had to stand before the class and read their story. I didn't pay attention, I just wanted my name to be called. It wasn't. As the bell tolled, I was told to stay after to read mine. I sighed, and waited until everyone left.

"Alright, Allie" Mr. Lakewood said " Come up here and read yours aloud."

I stood before him, holding a crumpled piece of paper.

I began reading: " Last night I sat on the rooftop, wrapped in a blanket of stars. I looked to the moon for advice.

' Big, silver moon." I asked " Should I tell the boy I love, how I feel?"

The moon did not reply, for the moon is but a rock, trapped in the Earth's web.

' I'm scared.' I told the moon ' what if he doesn't love me back?'

But the moon said nothing, for the moon is only a rock. I sighed. I asked the moon once again.

' Moon? Why won't you respond?'

" Because the moon is but a rock, trapped in the Earth's web.' the boy I love replied.

I turned to see the boy I love leaning against a wall, illuminated by the moon.

'I've been talking to the stars.' he said ' they told me what you told the moon.'

the boy I love looked away.

' who is this ' boy you love'?' he asked.

' you are the boy I love.' I replied

' and you are the girl I love.' he replied

I finished. I refolded my paper and Mr. Lakewood clapped. He handed me a pass because the bell tolled a second time. I left the room, surprised to see Yuu leaning against the wall.

" So," he asked as he walked me to my next class " Who is this ' boy you love'?"

" You are the boy I love." I replied, taking his hand.

"And you are the girl I love." He replied.


	16. To Summon a Demon

It was easy enough to get the list of students, from my biology teacher. Its not like I asked, I just kinda ripped an attendance sheet from the binder when they weren't looking. The three of us looked over the sheet, nineteen students in total, and we're supposed to search each one?

"This is going to take forever, isn't it." Lavi stated, leaning back in a chair.

" We can ask around about them, strange behavior and such. Then by that we can narrow the search down." I replied.

***Whoosh! Time Skip ( Three days later)***

" We've narrowed down the search list to five, wait make that four….I'm pretty sure I don't have that Innocence. So Lizzie, Andrew, Sapphire, and Emerald." I said setting down a binder full of student's statements on the table.

"What are the reasons for them being singled out?" Yuu asked reaching for the binder Lavi had swiped up.

" Lizzie is just for the way she tends to act. I mean she is kinda annoying." Lavi read.

" She annoys the f*ck out of me." Yuu replied.

" I second that motion." I stated

Lavi continued.

"Andrew is because he's said to summon demons in the gym after school, and it seems Sapphire and Emerald are twins. They are inseparable and practice witchcraft."

" So we can rule out Lizzie. And that leaves us with three." Yuu stated

"We should start with Andrew, learn his schedule and such, we'll stay after tomorrow and see if he shows up." I decided.

"Sounds like a plan." Lavi replied.

"Well if you two will excuse me, it's close to midnight and I'm tired." I stated, pushing back the chair I had been sitting in.

I fell asleep the instant my head touched my pillow.

We followed Andrew to the library after school we sat across the room from him, making sure he didn't leave without us noticing. He stayed there until seven when librarian began locking up the place. He didn't leave the school though, he made his way to the gym, we followed. He climbed up the stairs to the stage and sat down on the hardwood floor. We stood behind the large curtain at the back of the stage, peeking out through the rips in it. Andrew pulled out five candles from his bag and lit them, placing them in a circle around him. He drew a pentacle on the floor with chalk. He pulled out a knife and slit the palm of his hand, letting the blood flow into the center of the design. He began chanting, and the chalk outline began glowing bright yellow. My eyes watered at the sudden brightness. The light dimmed, and Andrew sighed. He appeared to have failed, which is a good thing in my book. He blew out his candles, and left the stage. We didn't emerge from behind the curtain until we heard the large doors slam closed.


	17. The Innocence

"That was a huge waste of a night !" I said as we walked back to the apartment.

"It sure was, and I think its safe to say Andrew doesn't have the Innocence." Lavi replied.

" It must be those freaky ass twins then right?" I asked

"Most likely, it must be one of them." Yuu stated.

"This mission is almost finally over!" I exclaimed.

Sapphire and Emerald were freaky indeed. And that's coming from me. They were mirror images the only difference is that one's black hair was long and the others was short and choppy. We followed them to the forest. They held each other's hands each carrying a black rose. The two stopped in a small clearing. I moved closer to get a better look at what it was.

It was a graveyard. Small weathered stones, rose from the ground. There was one new stone. The twins crouched in front of it.

"Do you really think we can bring mom back to life, Sapphire?" Emerald asked

"It'll work this time, the man at the magic shop said that this stone will grant any wish. I've been testing it out at school, making the rooms move. It worked as you know. Its done the impossible already. We'll see her again, don't worry." Sapphire said pulling a small green rock from her pocket. It glowed. That was it.

"That's it. There's the Innocence. We've finally found it!" I stated, smiling.

"Lets go get it before they bring their dead mother back to life." Yuu stated swinging his gym bag in place and stepping out from our hiding place. Lavi and I followed.

Sapphire quickly put away the stone when she noticed our presence.

"We need the stone." Yuu demanded reaching his hand out.

"No. We need it." Sapphire replied

" That stone will only bring you pain and suffering." I stated.

"Yeah? How would you three know what it will do to us? Why is it so bad?"

" They'll find you eventually. It's a miracle they haven't been here already." Lavi replied

"What's going to find us?" Emerald asked, wide-eyed.

"The akuma." Yuu stated.

"Demons? Really demons are coming for us?"

"No. Not demons. These are weapons that will kill you and your whole f*cking family and you don't want to know what could happen if we don't get that stone." Yuu replied

"Oh. Well umm…here take it if its really that important ." Emerald said reaching into her sister's pocket and handing me the stone.

"Emerald! We need that." Sapphire protested

" Mom wouldn't want us bringing her back! They need it more than we do." Emerald exclaimed her eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you so much." I said putting the Innocence into my pocket.

_That was easier than expected. _


	18. Leaving

The stone was weightless, it fit in the palm of my hand, I squeezes it gently. I felt the dips and crevices that was the stone's surface. It was green, flecked with gold. It glowed faintly, you could see it if you cupped it in your hands and looked at it.

"So this is it. We have the Innocence, we can finally go back home." Lavi said his voice sounding happy but a bit depressed as well.

"I'm going to miss this place, it felt like a vacation." I replied as I placed my suite case by the door with all our other things.

"It really was like a vacation." Lavi stated.

"The only thing I'm not going to miss are these skirts!" I said thankful I didn't have to wear that damn uniform ever again.

" I'm going to miss the skirts, once we get back you'll dress like a guy again, and I'll seem gay if anyone finds out about us." Yuu stated.

" Well we better get to the docks before the boat leaves." Lavi stated grabbing his bag from by the door and leaving. Yuu took his and left, I grabbed mine and took one last look around the place. Sighing, I closed the door.

The boat left port, and we made our way to a cabin exactly the same as the one on our way here. Two rooms, two beds. I shoved my clothes into the wardrobe, and laid on the bed. I stared at the ceiling. Everything groaned and creaked with the ships movements, making the darkening room feel like the beginning of a ghost story.

_My life is a ghost story. _

The bed squeaked with the added weight of another ceiling gazed. I turned my head to see Yuu laying beside me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I looked back at the cream colored ceiling. I felt my eye lids grow heavy, I struggled to keep them open.

They closed and I drifted into a dreamless sleep. When I woke the room was pitch black, except the beam of moonlight that flowed in from the window. I lay on one side of the bed underneath the sheets. A pair of legs were intertwined with mine, an arm underneath me and another draped over me. I looked over to see Yuu, deep in sleep a slight smile across his face. I let myself fall back to sleep, wrapped in Yuu's arms.

We arrived at the train station at the weeks end. We boarded the 5 o'clock train and seated ourselves in our first class car.

"Well, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go change into something, less feminine." I said gesturing to the blue dress I was wearing. I left grabbing my old clothing from my suit case. I buttoned up my gray vest, tying a strip of red ribbon into a bow, around my neck. I looked in the mirror.

_Back to my old self now. _


	19. Another Mission

"Lavi, here, take the Innocence to Hevlaska. I'm going to bed." I said handing over the stone and faking a yawn.

" Same." Yuu stated. We walked the dark hallways of the order to our rooms. We came to my room first.

"Hey," I said opening the door. " Wanna come it for a bit?"

I walked inside flipping on the light. I tossed my bag to the floor. The door clicked closed and I was pushed onto the bed. Yuu looked down at me, smiling.

"Now this won't one bit." I said pushing him off me and pinning him down. I leaned down and kissed him.

I woke to banging on the door. I sat up quickly, shaking Yuu awake.

"Get up! Up! Up! Someone's here you have to hide." I exclaimed

"Alright! But where?" He said straightening his coat.

"Go climb in the wardrobe, there's nothing in there so you should be able to fit. Now hurry!"

"Allen? Are you awake?" The knocker asked.

"Just a second!" I replied closing the wardrobe doors, locking Yuu inside.

I pulled open the door, to find Lenalee standing there.

"Good morning, Allen. Welcome back. My brother would like to talk to you about the mission." She stated

"I'll go down in a moment." I replied.

"One more thing before I go. Have you seen Kanda? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"No, no idea haven't seen him sense we got back. He stormed off to his room the second we got here."

"Oh, well if you see him, tell him to go see Komui."

"I'll be sure to do that." I stated, closing the door once she walked away.

"You can come out now." I said pulling open the wardrobe doors.

"Good god, I couldn't breath in there!"

"Not my problem." I said smirking. "Now, we have to go see Komui."

" My hearts pounding with excitement." Yuu replied sarcastically.

We entered Komui's office, cautiously stepping over the piles of paper. Lavi sat on the couch, stopping his conversation once we entered.

"Took you two long enough to get here where've you been?" Lavi asked

" None of your business, idiot rabbit." Yuu replied.

"I'm sorry about this you guys, reports of Innocence have been flying in recently and we're short on staff. You need to leave for another mission momentarily." Komui stated handing us a manila folder brimmed with papers.

"Where to this time?" Yuu asked

I opened the folder scanning the first page.

"Iceland." I replied.


	20. Duct Tape Airplanes

**Hello my pretty turtles. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was working on a chapter for my short story on fiction press…:D same pen name and such. Giant swords and demons are amazing. Alright chapter right here, goodbye my turtles.**

"At least we didn't unpack yet right?" I stated as I walked back to my room with Yuu.

"If you say so, I just hope we don't have to go by boat this time." He replied.

Entering my room I quickly made my bed so it wouldn't be a mess for whenever we returned. I tossed Yuu his bags and grabbed mine.

Walking down the hallway, I heard quick footsteps behind us.

"Yuu! Allie! Wait up!" Lavi called. We stopped and waited. As Lavi neared, I noticed Yuu throwing his 'invisible daggers' towards Lavi . Yuu strode up to Lavi, grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. At the same time, unsheathing his sword and pointing it at the red heads throat.

"What have I told you about calling me by my first name?" Yuu asked, placing his foot onto Lavi's chest to hold him down.

" Don't call you it?" Lavi replied " Allie help me!"

" You know I'm surprised you haven't learned by now. You're like a little kid, never will learn until you get seriously injured." I stated leaning against the wall to watch the show.

"Kanda!" Lenalee yelled, from down the hall. Their footsteps echoed of the stone walls as the hurried over.

" Get off of him! What do you think you're doing?" She asked pushing Yuu off Lavi.

"Skinning a rabbit, what else?" He stated, sheathing his sword.

"Whatever. Allen why didn't you help him?" She asked

"Too lazy." I replied " I know by now Yuu won't hurt Lavi so there's no point in trying to stop them."

" Don't you guys have to leave soon, better head over to the airport, Komui asked me to give you guys these tickets." She stated handing us three tickets.

" See you when you get back!" She called as she left us.

"Well that was just stupid." Yuu stated picking up his bags.

"Let's go or we'll miss the flight." I said taking his hand and pulling him down the hall.

The plane looked like it was held together with duct tape and glue. I'm not even sure how we managed to fly over the ocean in that tiny thing but somehow me managed. Lavi kissed the ground in relief once we exited the flying contraption.

"Never again." He said all throughout the flight. " I would rather use my hammer to get across."

"Wouldn't that be fun. People on the boats would say ' it's a bird! It's a plane! No! it's a rabbit flying on a hammer!' Really is that what you'd want going around." I asked.

"Maybe." He replied. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

_This is it another, how many months on a mission *sigh*_


	21. The Cabin

I walked into the small cabin and placed my bags on top of the wooden table.

"It's quaint." I said running my finger over the counter, a trail followed as the dust was removed.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get you better accommodations." The finder who had brought us here said.

"It's alright, I like it." I replied, opening the kitchen window

"I'll take my leave then, we're just down the road if you need anything." He said before closing the door . I sneezed as the dust swirled around the room.

"Lavi, would you mind opening the rest windows?" I asked, grabbing the broom that leaned against the wall. I swept the years of dust from the floor, all while watching Yuu rummage through the drawers and cabinets.

"That should do it." I stated, taking a good look around. It wasn't completely clean but it was better than how it was before. I sneezed once again. And again. And again.

"Are you alright?" Yuu asked

"I'm fine, just the dust." I replied, grabbing my bags and making my way to one of the bedrooms. I sat down on the old spring mattress that was pushed against the wall. A puff of dust filled the air. I stood and let a yawn escape as I stretched.

"Hey Allie!" Lavi called from a room over.

"What?!"

"Have you looked at this report? It could take longer than the last one!" I walked into the kitchen, taking the folder from Lavi, who was staring at the print in confusion.

"You shouldn't be so shocked I mean its Innocence, it's going to cause weird phenomena." I said scanning the pages.

" Oh my god. This is legit right?" I asked once I finished the pages " Wow that seems amazing."

"What's amazing?" Yuu asked walking into the cabin carrying an arm full of logs.

"What's with the wood, Yuu?" Lavi asked, Yuu growled throwing a log at Lavi.

"You need wood for the stove. Now what's amazing."

"What the Innocence is doing. So there is this section of forest where if you enter, your personality get switched with another's. So there's a bunch of animals acting like other species. Basically snakes acting like owl's, and birds acting like foxes." I replied.

"Do you think our personalities will switch if we enter." Lavi asked.

"I doubt it because we have Innocence also." Yuu replied, striking a match and lighting a fire in the stove.

"Good, anyways we should go tomorrow, it's starting to get late. Night guys." I stated standing and giving Yuu a kiss on the cheek, and giving a little wave to Lavi.

I closed the door to the room, and sighed. Laying down on the bed I stared at the ceiling, until I fell into a deep sleep.


	22. Switch

The morning air chilled me to the bone .I exhaled watching the cloud of warm air disappear. I pulled my exorcist jacket tighter around myself. The ground had a layer of frost covering it, nature saying to us that winter is about to begin. It feels like centuries since I sat out side on Christmas day looking at Mana's outstretched hand. I sometimes lie awake at night asking myself

_What if I didn't take his hand that day? What if I never turned him into an akuma? Would I be laying awake in this bed today? _

The wind howled through the trees on either side of the street. I grasped Yuu's gloved hand tighter as it howled past. Lavi walked in front of us, spewing pick up lines to Abigail, the female finder who was to accompany us on our trek in the forest today.

"This is where the most of the occurrences have been centered." She stated, stopping at the bend in the road. She clambered up the slope that lead into the forest.

As we walked deeper into the forest's depths, the stranger it got. I saw a fox climb a tree and a squirrel slither past us.

" Did you just see that?!" Lavi exclaimed

'What?" I asked walking to where he stood.

"This snake just tried to fly. It was hilarious." He replied holding up a snake that wiggled in his hand.

"Put it down, it could be poisonous." I stated and he reluctantly threw it into a bush.

I felt dizzy and weak. Everyone did in fact, we made little progress, we clung to tree trunks for balance. We attempted to further our distance from the edge of the forest, but failed. I sat on the forest floor, unaware of my surroundings and confused because of the spinning. Then it hit me, it felt as though I was hit with a frying pan.

I lay on my side now. Vision clouding, the others in the same position, I closed my eyes.

_Will I wake? _

I woke with a start. I was laying on the cold forest floor, Yuu, Abigail and myself laying on our sides. Wait? Myself? I held my hands before me in confusion. They weren't mine. None of it was mine. Not the red hair, or the scarf, the uniform. They were Lavi's. I've switched bodies with Lavi.

"Okay.. No big deal. I'm sure I can get back into my body…" I said to myself standing. I walked over to my body and shook it.

"Yuu? Lavi? Abigail?!" I asked as I watched myself stir

"Don't f*cking call me that, you stupid rabbit or I'll cut your throat." Yuu said from within my body.

"Yuu!" I exclaimed glomping him.

"Hey! Get off of me! I swear to god!"

"It's me, Allie! We switched bodies. I'm in Lavi's and you're in mine."

"What?!" He cried looking himself over " Holy sh*t, we did."

" So who do you think is in whose?" I asked gesturing to Yuu's and Abigail's bodies.

"I'd say Lavi's in mine and Abigail still in hers." He replied

"Why's that?"

"Simple, she doesn't have Innocence."

I shook each of them awake. Each of them groaned as they were removed from their dream world.

"Good morning, myself." Lavi said from within Yuu's body " Wait, what?!"


	23. Activation

"This isn't good." I said tripping over Lavi's/my feet.

"What part? That you can't walk right, or that we switched bodies?" Yuu asked from within my body.

"I can't walk right _because _we switched bodies." I replied. " I blame you, Lavi."

"What?! Why me?" He asked.

"Because you have such stupid, big feet." I replied tripping over yet another rock.

"Not my fault." He stated.

"I wonder if we can use our Innocence." I asked after some silence.

"I dunno, but I'd like to give it a try. Who's first." Lavi replied.

"I'll go first." Yuu stated. He was silent for a minute as he tried to activate my Innocence. Finally, after he went through every facial expression I could possibly make, Crowned Clown appeared, the white cloak rapping around my body . He held up my hand looking at the claws that appeared.

"Whoa. So how do you do that arm-sword thing, exactly."

"Umm…okay. Grab my wrist and pull until it becomes my 'arm-sword thing' as you call it." I replied. He did so and again it was late coming, but the sword slowly immerged.

"Oh damn! Okay, I'm next." I said pulling Lavi's hammer from its holster. "Big hammer, little hammer grow!"

I watched in amazement as the hammer increased its size ten fold, but was still as weightless as when it was in its smaller form.

"Looks like you guys can. I'll give it a try." Lavi said holding Mugen in hand and running his fingers over the blade" Mugen unsheathe!" The black of the blade was removed as he ran Yuu's fingers over it, it turning silver once the fingers touched the surface.

"It appears you all can activate each others Innocence." Abigail, who had been silently watching these events, said.

"It's weird." I stated, placing the now deactivated Innocence back into its holster.

"Tell me about it." Yuu said popping my arm back in place.

"We should go back to the cabin for the time being, get some food and try to figure out how to get ourselves back into our own bodies." I stated, carefully following Abigail down the slope she lead us up before.

"Food would be amazing. Do you hear your stomach Allie? Its making demonic noises." Yuu replied walking beside me.

" Eat everything you see and it'll stop." I replied taking my hand. I heard Lavi's footsteps stop behind us, and I wondered why.


	24. It

**Five bucks to anyone who got that reference. And that one right there. Lavi-Usagi helped me with some ideas :3**

"Maybe if we go back to the forest we'll switch back." Lavi suggested as we waited for our food at the restaurant.

"It maybe as simple as that." Yuu commented through a mouth full of dinner roles.

"Stop eating so much, you'll make me fat!" I cried snatching away the five roles Yuu had in my hands.

"Like that will every happen." he replied snatching the roles back. The waitress returned followed by other staff members carrying plates full of everything imaginable.

"Why. Can't . I. Eat. Anymore!" I cried after finishing three plate full of food. "I want my body back!"

"I agree, look at this stack of plates I'm not even satisfied yet!" Yuu stated adding another plate to the leaning tower.

We paid the bill and left once Yuu finished filling up my stomach. The sun was setting now and the temperature was dropping. We all hurried inside the cabin and quickly started a fire. Once the cabin was warmed and we could feel our toes once more, Abigail left.

"I'll be back in the morning, and we can try to get yourselves back in your original bodies." Abigail said before leaving

"I'm going to bed, see you guys in the morning." Yuu said letting a yawn escape, and walking to my room.

"Hey! That's my room!" I stated standing before the doorway.

"I'm a girl for now, and I'm not sharing a room with that rabbit, bad enough I have to when I'm a guy and its even worse that he's in my body desecrating it with his dirty rabbit mind ." He replied pushing past me .Lavi smiled creepily and did a wave that was equally creepy.

**The next morning-**

"ALLIE!" Yuu called from my room

"What?" I asked pushing open the door which I quickly closed when I noticed Yuu was only half dressed, having my exorcist jacket on but open and a skirt.

"What is this and do I have to put it on?" He asked holding up one of my bras.

"It's a bra, Yuu and yes, you have to put it on." I replied.

" Okay, but how?" He asked.

"Arg. Isn't it obvious, you put you arms through the straps and clasp it at the back." I replied.

"Will you clasp it for me, Allie?"

"Fine." I replied turning myself around and clasping it. "Now hurry up and get dressed we're leaving soon."

Abigail knocked on the door a moment later.

"Yuu's still trying to get dressed. But we'll be ready soon." I said letting her in.

"It's quite alright." She replied.

Lavi emerged from his room, trying to tie back up Yuu's hair. He knocked on the door

"Hey Yuu! What would you do if I chopped off this ponytail of yours?" He asked.

'I'd slit your throat! What else?" He replied. Lavi gave up on tying up the hair and braided it instead.

I laughed, thinking what if the real Yuu did that?

We entered the forest and nothing happened, we walked the entire thing and only left when it was night fall.

"Try again tomorrow?" I asked as we stumbled back into the cabin.

" Sounds like a plan." Abigail said before leaving.

**The next morning-**

"ALLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Yuu called from my room

"What is it now?" I asked entering the room and re closing the door.

"I'M F*CKING BLEEDING! WHAT THE F*CKS GOING ON?! MY GOD I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He cried the second I entered

"Calm down. Just calm down."

"HOW THE F*CK AM I GOING TO CALM DOWN..I'M BLEEDING IT HURTS SO F*CKIN MUCH. WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS?! IT'S LIKE BEING STABBED IN THE STOMACH! OH GOD WHY?"

"It's only a period, just calm down and stop yelling!" I grabbed a box and handed it to him

"What's this?" He asked opening the box.

"Tampons." I replied

"And what do I do with them?"

"I'm not explaining that. Just…read the box. Have fun." I replied leaving the room. From behind the closed door all I heard was Yuu saying " EW. I have to do what?!"

Abigail knocked on the door and Lavi and I left the cabin to wait with her.

"I brought a friend for assistance." She said gesturing to the person next to her

"Hey! It's Toma the finder! What's hip-happening you son of a bitch?" Lavi asked


	25. Lavi's Turn

The forest was damp with the night's rain, and the little droplets that clung to the branches were frozen. The frozen leaves that were on the forest floor crunched beneath our feet as we walked.

_I can feel it. I'm starting to get dizzy. I feel weak. Everyone else seems fine, but that may change._

"Does anyone else feel dizzy?" I asked grabbing a tree for support.

"I'm starting to, we must be getting close to where the Innocence is located." Lavi stated "What about you guy?"

"I am. I need to stop walking." Yuu said leaning against a tree.

"We should really kee-" I was hit then, that familiar nonexistent frying pan to the head. I fell to the cold ground and my vision clouded, then everything went black.

The sun had set when I woke, the full moon high in the sky. I held my hands in front of me.

"Not mine…arg." I stood and tested out my new legs. I pushed back the ponytail that fell out of place. I could see with the dim light that everyone was still in a dream land. I shook everybody awake.

"Who's in who's?" I asked from within Yuu's body.

"I'm in Allie's." Lavi stated.

"I'm in Lavi's body." Yuu replied.

"Well that's just great." I stated " We should get back now its too dark to continue."

We sat in the cabin in silence. I undid the horrible braid Lavi had done, and Lavi just sat there playing with my hair. Yuu sulked next to me on the couch.

"Come on, Yuu! Don't look so depressed." Lavi exclaimed "My body is all that bad!"

"Yes, it is. I don't like being near you now I have to be 'in' you."

" You make me sad, Yuu!" Lavi cried.

"Hey, Lavi. Does this disturb you?" I asked before kissing Yuu.

"Ew…Yes it disturbs me! Stop! Stop it! That's nasty!"

I laughed, kissing Yuu again and again.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Stop it! No. I just….I'm leaving." He said standing, and closing my bedroom door.

I laughed. " Worked better than expected."

**The next morning-**

"ALLLLLIIIIEEEEE!" Lavi cried

"What is it?" I asked.

"What is going on? I'm in pain and I'm not hurt! What is happening?!"

"Just take some aspirin dumb ass." I replied

"Aspirin? I think I've been stabbed in the stomach and you tell me to take an aspirin? I could be dying for all you know!"

"Arg. Do I have to explain this to both of you now?" I grabbed the box on the desk and tossed it to him. "Use these and take some aspirin. Alright?"

"But what do I-"

"Read the box, not explaining this at all to you guys. Have fun." I stated before leaving.

"What was that all about?" Yuu asked.

"Same thing as yesterday." I replied pulling on Yuu's jacket.


	26. Return

"This is stupid." Yuu stated as we entered the forest once more.

"If we don't switch back this time, I'm going flip sh*t." Lavi replied

"We've run out of pairings so, I just hope we do." I stated

"I'm sure we'll switch back once we find the Innocence." Yuu reassured.

"Every time we get close to the Innocence we switch, so lets not stop."

Around sunset we heard the sound of running water, which we followed and discovered a river. We decided to follow this river for a while, eventually coming to a waterfall. Standing at the top, we all looked down in amazement.

"Was this always here!?" I yelled over the falls

"We must have entered another part of the forest!" Lavi yelled

"Do you two see that thing shining in the water?!" I yelled pointing to an object shining gold on the bank of the river.

"Yeah what is that?" Lavi asked

"Let's go see then." I replied, climbing down the ledge.

I snatched the object from the water. It was a gold locket, small it was open and the cover bent, the small picture inside faded. I held it by the golden chain for Lavi and Yuu to see.

I sat down on a rock, suddenly woozy. Lavi and Yuu joined. It was the same as the times before, the dizziness, the clouded vision, the metaphorical frying pan to the back of head. I woke a few minutes later, I held my hands up looking at them. I smiled in delight, they were mine. My hands! I was back in my body, I stood; frowning realizing I've regained my lack of height. Still I was happy, Yuu moaned as he woke , and Lavi jumped for joy the second he noticed who's body he was in.

"We've returned!" Lavi yelled

"So, does this mean that the locket is the Innocence?" I asked

"It appears so." Yuu stated.

"Let's leave this place and never return!" Lavi yelled

"Lavi, calm the f*ck down, alright?" Yuu said

"Make me!"

"I will." He replied

"Stop it you too." I demanded as Yuu reached for Mugen.

"Che. Lets just get back to the cabin, grab out sh*t and leave." Yuu stated walking back the way we'd came.

We rode that same duct tape airplane back to the order. Lavi sat with a sick look on his face the entire time.

As we walked up the long, dirt path to the order I decided to ask him.

"Yuu?" I asked

"Hmm?"

"I have a question."

"Which is?"

"Do….do you think we can tell everyone, about us and everything?" I asked

"If that's what you want." He replied

"Really?!" I asked again surprised he said yes

"Yes really." He replied, taking my hand


	27. Secrets Revealed

It was dinner time and I knew everyone was there, I entered the cafeteria accompanied by Yuu. I wore my favorite dress, and had ribbons in my hair. Jerry looked over me curiously as I ordered but I told him he'd know soon enough. I grabbed a empty chair and brought it to the front of the room where I stepped on top of it. Yuu stood next to me, looking around the room, unsure.

"Hey!" I yelled to get everyone's attention in the large room. Everyone stopped their conversations.

"I have an announcement to make! I haven't been keeping a secret from all of you.. My names not Allen, it's Allie." Everyone looked at each other curiously

"You heard correctly. I'm a girl, always have been. And I'm so sorry I kept it from all of you!" I looked over at Yuu who gave a slow, unsure nod. I sighed.

I looked at the ground before yelling "I've also been kinda dating Kanda!"

"Prove it!" Someone yelled, I'm pretty sure it was Lavi. I hopped down from my stand and pulled Yuu down to my height. I gave him a quick kiss and released him.

"Oooooooh!"

Yuu blushed and I dragged him from the room.

*20 years later*

"Moomm! Daaaddd!" Said the voice on the other side of the door. I shot awake at the pounding. I looked over at Yuu, who was still asleep; I shook him awake. I climbed out of bed and pulled open the door.

"What is it Aiko?" I asked, looking at my son. It still shocks me how much he looks like Yuu. He wears his long blue-black hair tied up in a ponytail, but unlike Yuu, he showed emotions more. Must have got it from me.

"Komui want's you and dad down stairs, new exorcist!" Aiko stated " Hurry up!"

"Tell him we'll be down soon, alright?" I replied

"He said come down in your pajama's if you must, he wants to all exorcists down now."

" Let me just wake your father alright?"

" Let me." Aiko stated pushing past me and entering the room. He flipped on the lights and pulled the blankets off his father.

" Hey daaaddd! Wake Up!" He yelled into Yuu's ear. Yuu groaned and Aiko ran from the room to escape his wrath.

Down in the lower levels of the order everyone was welcoming the new accommodator. Aiko stood next to Lenalee's daughter and Lavi's new apprentice. The girl who stood before the crowd was blushing, she had long black hair that ended at her ankles. She wore a golden locket that was shaped like a heart. I recognized it as the Innocence we had retrieved 20 years before.

"This is Alexandra. She's 16 years old and has an equipment type Innocence. I want you all to make her feel welcome." Komui stated loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone gathered around her, asking questions. I saw Aiko push his way through the crowd and return with Alexandra. He seemed to be introducing himself and his friends, a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

**It is done ;-;. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Now I have a question for you. What do you think Aiko's name means? 3**


End file.
